Insonia
by Kamy-Milo
Summary: Primeira Fic. Camus não consegue dormir pensando naquele que ama.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya é de propriedade dos seus autores, e essa fanfic é somente para diversão.

Bem, espero que vcs sejam um pouco complacentes é a minha primeira fic e estou fazendo sobre um casal que eu adoro, que é o Camus e o Milo, apesar de ela ser um pouco dramática.

INSONIA 

3h40 da manhã... novamente me pego pensando em vc... Levanto e olho para a cama e fico pensando o pq das minhas atitudes, o pq daquela mulher na minha cama... e me lembro novamente o pq..

Afinal, tudo isso é culpa dos meus medos... dos meus mais absurdos medos...

Medo de me entregar... medo de declarar... medo de assumir...

Após Athena declarar que estávamos livres para viver como quiséssemos me lembro perfeitamente de vc me olhar com aqueles belos olhos azuis suplicantes me pedindo para que eu o assumisse... mas, meu medo se mostrou mais forte, afinal, era fácil manter o nosso relacionamento fechado em 4 paredes ou percorrido pelas 12 casas... mas, como encarar o mundo, como dizer a todos que vivíamos juntos, então, eu fugi... sim, eu fugi e ainda te deixei uma carta dizendo mentiras absurdas... dizendo que não te amava, oras, a quem eu queria enganar a vc ou a eu mesmo, afinal, eu me lembro perfeitamente, que enqto escrevia a carta tentava de todas as maneiras acreditar no que escrevia, mas a cada linha que eu escrevia sentia um pedaço do meu coração se despedaçar... Como pude ou melhor como posso ser tão covarde a esse ponto...

Olho novamente para a cama e penso no que fiz... olho para ela e pergunto o pq de minhas atitudes... será que algum dia eu vou conseguir sentir por ela metade do que eu sinto por vc??.... será que algum dia eu conseguirei pelo menos olha-lá do mesmo jeito que eu te via?? Faço essas perguntas mesmo sabendo a resposta, sei que todas elas são negativas, ninguém nunca poderá ocupar o teu lugar em meu coração... o pior é que além de te abandonar ainda cometi a loucura de me casar com ela... vejo-a se remexer na cama e me procurar... provavelmente logo virão as perguntas como quase todas as noites... e novamente terei que mentir, direi que estou preocupado com coisas do trabalho e que elas não me deixam dormir... ah, se ela ao menos soubesse... que o que não me deixa dormir são as lembranças de belos olhos azuis...

Olho o céu pela janela e fico pensando em aonde vc estará... se já terá me esquecido... Nesse momento, sinto algo a mais, sinto uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto... Como pude ser tão covarde e ao mesmo tempo tão cruel, afinal, te deixei por meus medos e ainda mandei um convite de meu casamento para vc... me lembro perfeitamente de como Mu me chamou para um canto no meio da festa e perguntou-me como eu tive coragem de fazer aquilo... nem eu ao menos sei dizer como... acho agora que desejava que vc tivesse vindo e me impedido, entrado pela Igreja e dito a todos que eu era seu, mas vc não veio...

Ah, Milo, meu doce e amado Milo, aonde vc estará agora?? Com quem vc estará?? Estará pensando em mim??

Vejo-a se remexer de novo e olhar para mim... escuto sua voz me perguntando o que eu tenho... ah, se ela soubesse que o que eu tenho é vontade de sair correndo daqui e gritar ao mundo que o meu coração sempre foi e sempre será seu... mas, novamente minha mente racional e fria toma conta de mim, olho para ela e digo que estou com insônia... ah, se ela soubesse que a causa da minha insônia são as lembranças de belos olhos azuis...

Me sinto o pior dos homens, afinal, não só magoei a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo que é vc, como também engano a essa coitada que está deitada em minha cama... ela acredita que eu sinto algo por ela... ah, se ela soubesse que quando eu a beijo é em vc que eu penso, que qdo eu faço amor com ela é em vc que eu penso e que muitas e muitas vezes tive que mentir para ela qdo te chamava no meio de meus sonhos...

Novamente amanhece e tudo começa de novo... trabalho, pensar em vc... mais trabalho e pensar em vc... chegar em casa e pensar em vc... beija-la e pensar em vc... dormir e sonhar com vc... acordar no meio da noite e continuar pensando em vc...

Fim.

Por favor, me mandem reviews mesmo que seja para dizer que está uma porcaria... gostaria muito de saber a opinião de todos.


End file.
